The Game: T4T, D4D, WYR
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: A little drabble to upload something new, I have been away entirely too long. So sorry for that everyone! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I, the author, get no monetary gain from the writing and sharing of this story. I am in no way profiting from the series or in either anime or manga form. I write this for pure entertainment and practice.**

**I hope you enjoy this new one-shot and that you are having a nice June! I don't know what the weather is like there but it's sunny and warm here every other day or so between rain.**

**I published a piece of work for Amazon kindle, you can find the book here:**

**Addy Eli**

The Game of Truth for Truth, Dare for Dare, and Would you Rather.

Kagome tipped her head back to swallow down the shot of strawberry shortcake vodka; the sweet flavor got it over her tongue before the burning made her cringe. InuYasha gave a snort as he too tipped his head back and swallowed his shot. Thinking back she didn't know why she accepted the invitation over to her ex boyfriend's house, it seemed like he needed someone to talk to and she wanted to help. Kagome stared at him as he pushed his black bangs off his forehead and he put his chin on the edge of the table.

"I'm sorry that things happened the way they did, Kagome. You are a great person and I never deserved you." The man let a tear roll down his cheek as he opened them to stare at her. The young woman always loved his eyes, with their slight tinge of golden color around the pupil. Her own eyes were deep brown with no variation; it made her jealous that his were prettier. "Kikyo said she only flirted and got me to cheat in order to hurt you."

"I warned you, she doesn't love anyone but herself since the accident." Kagome poured two more shots of vodka and dropped the empty bottle onto the floor behind her. Her cousin had a way of hurting people that knew her before the accident; it was her way of getting back at them for punishing her afterwards. Keade had dropped out of school because of that day, and Kikyo had blamed the child for her own injuries. "She hurt more than Keade that day, but she refuses to grow up and take the blame like an adult. She is being childish."

"Why are you still friends with me after I hurt you?" The sober look on his face scared her and Kagome passed his shot glass to him as she lifted hers to her lips. The burn was fading the more she drank and she knew that if she didn't stop soon something was going to happen that she knew couldn't.

"Because before we dated in high school I was your friend, and I am still your friend even though we are exes." Closing her eyes and leaning away from the table she took several deep breaths to steady herself. Her mind played pictures of their friends all sitting around talking and playing the same game they were in the middle of. Safety in numbers, she reminded herself, this game is dangerous with only two people.

"Why didn't you sleep with me even after we dated for three years?" He leaned closer to her and Kagome pressed her hand against his shoulder to get him to lean back. She lifted her glass and tipped it back and forth in front of his face to show that it was empty.

"I think we're out of spirits." She whispered, the man nodded slowly and stood up from the cushion, stumbling through the door into the kitchen. She heard the ice chest open followed by the clinking of glass on metal before the lid closed. Pulling her hair up off her neck Kagome tied it into a sloppy bun and took her diamond earrings off to lay with the matching bracelet on the table. She didn't want her hair getting tangled in them like before and needing her hair cut to get them separated.

"Here you are, take a swig and tell your truth." He dropped onto the cushion and gave her a wide lopsided grin. The young woman let the alcohol slide down her throat before she focused her eyes on the ceiling. Should she really tell him the truth and risk losing their friendship forever?

"Because I was in love with your half-brother." She could hear him stop breathing and she waited for the yelling to start, waited for her violent tempered friend to threaten to tear the older man limp from limp. His words shocked her.

"I kinda figured that was why, the two of you always had some strange connection growing up."InuYasha took his own shot and stood up once more from the table. "You can sleep in my room, I'll take up the couch tonight."

"Sesshomaru told me to call him when I was ready to head home." She pulled out the cell phone and pressed the number for the quick dial waiting as it rang once before it picked up. "Hey Sessho, I'm ready to come home now. Yeah he's turning in for the night… we drank a little sure. I'll see you soon." Pressing the end button she pushed away from the table and collected her jewelry putting them in her clutch as she slipped her flats on by the door. "I'm going to wait on him at the main door…"

"I'll come sit with you, heaven forbid something happens to you on the stoop to my building, the bastard would never let me live it down." Grabbing his jacket he followed her down the two flights of stairs to the stoop where he slumped barefoot and drunk on the concrete waiting for the car to arrive. The sleek black BMW came to a gentle stop at the curb and as Kagome took the final step onto the sidewalk the driver's door opened and the tall man emerged. His black hair was tussled from sleep and his button up was wrinkled.

"Thank you for sitting with her InuYasha. You can go up to bed." The younger man gave a wave and a nod turning to head up the steps for the warm bed waiting. Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek and smiling at him.

"Feel better InuYasha, I love you." He gave a smile before she released him and went to her fiancé. The brothers cast their eyes on the woman as she took the older man's hand and let him help her into the car. Sesshomaru slipped into his seat and turned the car away from the apartment building heading for their own home. "You fell asleep in your office didn't you?"

"I refuse to confirm or deny this accusation."

"Truth Sessho." She purred running her blunt nail down the side of his neck hooking on the collar and tugging lightly with a giggle.

"I am not playing your little game, Kagome."

"Once you play once you never stop playing though, dear." She traced the shell of his ear chewing on her bottom lip playfully. "And if we hadn't played the game you never would've told me that you loved me, and we wouldn't be together right now."

"You're right, you always are." He pulled her hand away from his ear and kissed her palm, entwining their fingers and laying their hands on his thigh. "I love you Kagome, and yes I fell asleep at the desk in the study working on final plans for the wedding." She giggled and let her head fall against the headrest. "Because some stubborn woman refused to allow me to hire a planner."

"I love you too Sesshomaru."

**Hope you all enjoy the bit of flavor.**

**On a positive note I published an E-book through Amazon its only .99c**

** Final-Walk-Phantom-Assassins-ebook/dp/B00DE744YO/r ef=sr_1_1?s=digital-text&ie=UTF8&qid=1374347513&sr=1-1&keywords=the+final+walk**

**My boyfriend also published an E-book for .99c**

** Forever-Ceaseless-Worship-ebook/dp/B00DG90JZI/ref=sr_1_fkmr0_1?s=digital-text&ie=UTF8&qid=1374347463&sr=1-1-fkmr0&keywords=wyatt+agni+phoenix**


End file.
